<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal breaker by EnlacingLines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951184">Deal breaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines'>EnlacingLines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being allergic to cats, Cat Cafés, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Non binary Yuri, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yuri’s allergic to cats.” </p><p>Annette’s eyes widen. “Oh noooo,” she says, and he shakes his head. </p><p>“Pfft, not worth it, they're clearly a bad person,” Felix says, chomping on the last bite of his pastry. </p><p>“Felix!” Mercedes and Annette chorus but he shrugs. </p><p>“No good person is allergic to cats,” he replies and Ashe just gives him a look, because Felix is a web of ridiculousness he can’t even fathom some days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deal breaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I fell down another rarepair hole. No, I actually can't get out of this one. So, expect this to be the first of many Yuriashe! </p><p>I did write something shortish for once, so there's that. </p><p>Thank you to the lovely MxTicketyBoo for betaing! &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t do this. Out with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe jumps from where he’s refilling the tea containers, scowling a little at Felix, who stands in the kitchen doorway, glaring. Honestly they’ve been friends for so long Ashe shouldn’t be shocked by his blunt pronouncements, but he’s a little preoccupied right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out with what, Felix? Aren’t you supposed to be with customers?” he asks, filling up the rest of the sweet apple blend and placing the refill in the rubbish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a few in there, and they’re talking to Annette. Almost break time anyway. What’s with you today?” he says, going right back to the point, but at least grabbing another refill of the pine tea he loves so much, and adding it to the container. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashe, you do seem distracted today,” Mercedes calls from where she’s manning the oven and he has to admit defeat if everyone has noticed his mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down on one of the few chairs in the room, Felix dutifully taking over what is really his work. But they are quiet for now, awaiting the afternoon bookings that will rush them off their feet, so he doesn’t feel too guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a problem with...Yuri-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix groans. “I change my mind, I don’t care,” he says crossly and Ashe rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I listened to all your boy problems for months,” he reminds him, and Felix glares over the tea jar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not months,” he says and Annette chooses this moment to walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was at least four months. Maybe five. We got great tips!” she says, adding them to the counter jar and taking the other chair. The cafe is now closed for the next hour, so he has a little time to discuss before they need to start organising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Are they a jerk? Or did you finally ask them out, please tell me you did!” Annette says in her usual rapid fire flow and Felix makes a face behind her, but still hasn’t stopped listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re not a jerk are they?” Mercedes says, walking over and putting down a plate of freshly baked cookies, which he and Annette dive for. She always makes too many so they have some for their breaks, to take home, as they walk in for the start of their shifts. She’s a godsend really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues on and offers what looks like a savoury bun to Felix who smiles and immediately starts eating, leaning against the counter, all of them having given up any pretence of work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Yuri’s not a jerk. I don’t think, and I was going to ask them out but there’s...an issue,” Ashe says slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his friends wait not saying a word, and he sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuri’s allergic to cats.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette’s eyes widen. “Oh noooo,” she says, and he shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, not worth it, he’s clearly a bad person,” Felix says, chomping on the last bite of his pastry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Mercedes and Annette chorus but he shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No good person is allergic to cats,” he replies and Ashe just gives him a look, because Felix is a web of ridiculousness he can’t even fathom some days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. But...Ashe, that is a problem,” Mercedes says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...maybe it’s not? Maybe I can work something out, it only became an issue last-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashe. You work a fucking cat cafe,” Felix says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fostered two kittens last year,” Annette says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You volunteer at the animal shelter during their summer drive. I’m sorry, but really if they’re allergic and you spend your time around animals constantly, that is a problem,” Mercedes says, putting an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe grimaces, that sinking feeling which began last night, bolstered only by ridiculous hopes that he could create some sort of solution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How allergic?” Annette asks and Ashe grimaces, leaning into Mercie’s hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very,” he says miserably and Annette reaches for his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, enough we need to work. Ashe, help me feed Marmite,” Felix says abruptly and Ashe grins despite himself. Marmite is his favourite cat to spend time with, it’s a Felix gesture of affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette goes to the front to check the schedule for the afternoon and starts planning the arrangements for the afternoon while Mercie finishes off replenishing the kitchen stock. He and Felix start feeding the cats, Marmite brushing into his hand before he adds food to her bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really is unfair, he thinks to himself. He’d liked to have brought Yuri here. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe and Yuri meet by chance, like these things tend to happen. Ashe lives in a small, scrappy little place on the other side of town from the cafe, but the area changes all the time. Ashe keeps an eye out for these pop ups, loves supporting the unique small businesses in the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when a small bookshop opens its doors, he’s one of the first to investigate. It’s practically heaven for him; secondhand books of all genres practically packed into every available surface and corner. It’s two floors and sports only a small desk as a cashier point, where on its opening week Ashe earns an extremely surprised look by the seller when he staggers down with his arms full of ridiculously cheap books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of the reason for his extravagant purchase on opening week is he can’t imagine that place will last long, as not many do, but it keeps standing. Even more so, they open a tiny cafe at the back which serves amazing tea and coffee. It’s only natural that he ends up being a regular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hapi, who served him on his first day, seems to work most of the shifts he’s there for. She takes her break with him, or maybe just has breaks whenever, he can’t be sure. She gives good recommendations and chats with him about various books, although she does comment on the one book he recommended forgetting how explicit one scene had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s through her that he meets Yuri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a Sunday, and Ashe has had the week off. He stumbles into the shop first thing, picks up the latest book he’s been meaning to try and heads to the cafe area. The problem with shops such as this, crammed floor to ceiling with books on every corner, is you need to make sure you look where you’re going. This particular morning Ashe does not, which is why he slams headfirst into someone carrying a box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, headfirst is probably not accurate. More, the box hits him in the stomach and Ashe stumbles into the shelf behind him with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking,” he says on instant, then actually looks at who he’s crashed into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an understatement, but that’s the only word he can create before his mind simply shuts down. The person before him blinks, long dark eyelashes moving in what seems to be slow motion, the incredibly done eye makeup initially pulling him in, but those eyes capture him fully by the amusement hidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fault. I wasn’t looking. Sorry, friend, are you okay?” they say and Ashe thinks he nods, but he’s too caught on staring to do much else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuribird, are you injuring customers? I can’t afford a lawsuit. You okay, Ashe?” Hapi asks, coming round the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d let you be sued,” ‘Yuribird’ says and Ashe decides that the hint of danger in those words is too much in many senses so quickly rights himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’ll just be heading to the cafe,” he says with a smile, then walks off before he can embarrass himself further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he sits down with a coffee, his heart is still beating frantically. He has always been so useless at talking to anyone attractive on first meeting; he’s great once he knows them, gotten past the awkwardness but initially? Utterly useless. He groans and dips his head into the book, before committing himself to reading. At least he can’t embarrass himself at a novel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It works enough for him to be startled when a slice of cake appears before him. He starts, and looks up to see the person from before, who slides it closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently this is your favourite. An apology, for before,” they say and Ashe swallows, really hoping the blush on his face is less obvious than he feels it must be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t need to,” he says but they sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, it was my fault. And Hapi tells me you're her favourite customer, so I can’t go scaring you off,” they say with a grin of mischief and taunt which has his pulse thrumming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you. I’m her favourite?” he says in surprise and they chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently. I’m Yuri,” they say and hold out a hand. Their nails and hair match, a vibrant lilac that Ashe is amazed holds. He knows from his sister how hard maintaining such a bright colour must be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashe,” he says, taking it, curling his fingers around Yuri’s hand, memorising the feel and the shape of it, the rough and smooth parts in as much detail as possible in a simple hand shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri is there every so often. Sometimes there as Ashe arrives, speaking in low voices with Hapi at the register, or arriving with books. And as time goes on, they join Ashe at the cafe, usually with one of the new arrivals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one might be to your taste. You let me know, okay?” Yuri says the first time, handing it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe takes it, not recognising the title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Why though?” he says, and Yuri grins, flicking their hair over one shoulder as they do. Ashe watches it. He’s unsure whether or not that was purposeful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to think I have a knack of finding things people like. Prove me right?” they offer and Ashe has to stop himself from saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But what if I prove you wrong?” he says and Yuri laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hasn't happened yet, but okay, friend. Let’s see if you can,” they say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t. Time after time, whatever Yuri recommends, Ashe loves. No matter the genre or the length, he devours it and waits until the next time Yuri appears to share his thoughts. It’s ridiculous how excited he gets by coming into the shop, hoping he’ll catch a glance of Yuri in his time there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both a nightmare,” Hapi mutters once when Yuri passes over a new book without a word and Ashe blushes so hard she starts laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri is somewhat of a mystery though. While they talk about the cafe, books and coffee, Yuri diverts all conversation away from more personal topics. Ashe casually mentions things about his life, but gets almost nothing in return. It’s a little off-putting but equally it’s not. He can tell just by the deflection there is something there which Yuri does not want to part with easily. And that’s fine with Ashe; everyone has secrets and limits to what they want to express. Yet he can’t deny how much he wants to know them better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, he stays late. He’s not actually sure what time the store closes, but he stops by on his way back from meeting friends and ends up sipping tea while reading when Yuri approaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Closing up time. It’s pretty late, even for you,” they remark, and Ashe starts when he sees the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he says, and Yuri shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m locking up anyway,” they say, and Ashe puts the book he bought early back in his bag before heading to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stays while Yuri locks up, feeling it would be rude to just walk away without a proper goodbye, when they turn to Ashe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which way are you headed? I’ll walk with you,” Yuri says and Ashe shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t have to, I don’t live far,” he says but Yuri just steps forward, the streetlight casting a glow around them, streaks of indigo mixed with lilac in the half-light, striking and ghostly, a moment captured in extremes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t plan on going home just yet. And helps me know your safe,” they say, and Ashe shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know,” Ashe says, but cannot deny he’s a little thrilled at being walked home, so leads the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing now then if you’re not going home. It’s pretty late,” Ashe says and Yuri flickers his eyes to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta job to do. Might be a late one, but I have some time,” they say as Ashe turns a corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you do, if you’re working this late?” he asks, and Yuri shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This and that. None of it is interesting. But tonight I’m working at a bar,” they say and Ashe nods, explaining the late start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should come by sometime. Hapi joins quite a lot. When you’re free, of course,” Yuri says and Ashe almost trips over his own feet and just about has the wherewithal to keep his composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does this mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks to himself. Was it...a date? A segue into a date? But Yuri mentioned Hapi so perhaps it was nothing of the sort. He knows though he needs to answer as he steps into his street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure. That would be nice. This is me,” he says, turning to point towards his apartment building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri stops before him, smiles in that way which still sends sparks and shivers through, and for a moment Ashe considers if it’s a moment. One of those pivotal romantic incidences; if it’s a good time to say how much he wants to take Yuri for coffee properly, to see them anywhere outside the bookshop, to taste exactly what that colour on their lips is like when combined with a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, Yuri steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon, Ashe,” they say, and then while it’s a promise and not semantics, it is a goodbye, for Yuri turns on their heel and leaves, Ashe watching until the darkness covers them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t stop thinking about it for the next few days. He spills the entire story at work, and ends up with various pearls of wisdom, such as Felix telling him he should have just kissed them, why was Ashe an idiot, Annette saying he should try and ask Yuri out with a book and Mercie just telling him to be himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his friends are lovely, none of this helps as Ashe cannot turn back time, books are more Yuri’s thing to him and he is himself and hasn’t asked Yuri out. So he’s just going to have to think of something new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s on a day straight out of work that he next sees Yuri again. And this is where the problem begins. He’s normally there on his days off, when he has time to spend indulgent searching or reading, but this afternoon has a half day and just drops by to pick up an order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not expecting Yuri. He’s still in his work clothes, yawning and paying for the book when Yuri appears behind Hapi who sighs deeply as Ashe freezes. He panics, then rights himself. He should just ask to talk to them when he’s done Hapi clearly knows anyway, so it’s worth the teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Yuri sneezes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hapi pauses, alarmed as they sneeze again in succession, then glares at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you let a dog or cat in here?” they say, voice already stuffy, eyes watering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. A dog would barely fit, and who walks a cat, Yuribird. Sure you’re not developing another allergy?” she asks and Yuri sneezes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is enough. Urg. I need to go outside, sorry Ashe,” they say, and turn away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder what triggered that. Maybe there’s cats in the alley,” she muses while Ashe numbly takes the package and wishes her good evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can’t be a coincidence. He must be covered in cat hair from work and the jacket he usually wears to and from. And if Yuri is allergic enough that just being near Ashe causes his allergies to flare up…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty much doomed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or is it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe can’t stop wondering. Although yes, his friends are right (except Felix) it is just the once Yuri’s reacted to him. All the other times were fine. Sure. it’s going to be an effort but it’s not that much of a change. And surely, if the person is right, compromises can be made on both sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure yet if Yuri is right, but he certainly wants to spend time finding out. He can’t remember the last time he’s been struck with such lightning-crackle connection, been so invested in speaking and seeing another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So perhaps it’s a little foolish, but Ashe doesn’t want to see it fade away. Not before giving it a chance. He just has to find a way to ask Yuri out, and explain about the cat thing. Which is easier said than done, but Ashe is determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The universe apparently has his back on this as the next day he has off, Yuri is already at the bookshop when he arrives. Their back is to Ashe as they flicks through a book, hair streaming over one shoulder and contrasting perfectly with the dark leather jacket they still have on despite the pleasant temperature inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please hurry up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe spins and Hapi is right behind him, looking bored. She nods towards Yuri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please just ask them out. It’s painful watching, and despite Yuri being...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuri,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’ll probably not make the first move,” she says with a hint of fond exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe opens and closes his mouth, then just nods. It’s invigorating having someone else affirm it’s not just him, even if the delivery is somewhat abrupt. Hapi nods again and then moves away, and Ashe gives himself another breath before walking over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri turns to look over their shoulder and smiles, snapping the book shut as he approaches. Their nails are black with silver edges today, Ashe notes, liking the way they stand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yuri,” he greets, then instantly wants to slap himself because that’s the most bland thing he could have said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri turns around fully and smiles. “Hey to you too. Going for a coffee? Or tea today?” they ask, and this time Ashe is ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wanted to talk to you,” he says, trying to stand naturally but probably not managing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What about? Sounds serious,” Yuri says with that smile, and Ashe blames it completely on his favourite expression for the fact that his thoughts just tumble forward one after the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you. Quite a bit, and I’ve been meaning to tell you. I’d like to ask you on a date, I even tried to before, but I work in a cat cafe. And often foster cats, which is why you started sneezing last time you saw me, and I know that might be a deal breaker but I kinda think it’s worth it, but also don’t want to potentially kill you,” Ashe finishes, almost out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri blinks. Ashe feels his blush rise and head start to pound because he can’t even recall exactly what he just said and he’s sure Yuri won’t be able to take his muddle, rapid fire speech in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Looks like I need to stock up on antihistamine. And don’t worry about accidentally killing me, I just won’t be coming to visit you at work,” they say, eyes alight with humor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err...yeah, that’s okay,” Ashe says slowly, mind not quite comprehending that this is happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where exactly are you taking me on this date, then?” Yuri asks, leaning closer with a smirk, and Ashe’s confusion explodes into giddy delight at that acceptance, his own smile forming as he looks right back at Yuri, only a small space separating them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like he has a date to plan. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This AU may expand, I have plans. But for now, find me on: <a href="http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>